


澳耀 | 吸猫记得蘸醋

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: 跟2019年10月7日发布的《养猫》是同设定
Relationships: China/Macau (Hetalia), 澳耀, 牡丹莲 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	澳耀 | 吸猫记得蘸醋

1  
“唉——”  
王耀发出幽幽长叹，卡在视频通话的小方框里做了个愁眉苦脸的表情。  
王濠镜好笑地抬起头瞄瞄屏幕，又低下头去，托了托怀里的黑猫，捏着猫爪轻轻摆动，冲手机挥了挥：“你看，对面这个是谁？”  
黑猫已不像第一次看见视频通话页面时那般好奇主动，没有凑上前去、抬起爪子对画面那一端的王耀又扑又蹭，而是非常懒散地赖在王濠镜怀里，盯着桌面的另一个屏幕——平板上正放着猫和老鼠，毛茸茸小黑爪跟随着杰瑞的动作跑来跑去，追得不亦乐乎。  
这太苦了，王耀皱着脸，心里第八百次回味着自家猫咪跳进怀里的沉甸甸甜蜜烦恼，我为什么要出差学习？摸不到男朋友，也撸不到猫，只能看男朋友晒猫：“热闹都是你们的，我只想回家。”  
王濠镜故意调侃：“怎么，你也想看猫和老鼠吗？”  
王耀：“你……”  
王耀：“你给我等着。”

2  
在“今天订的工作餐太难吃”这条信息后八个小时，王耀给王濠镜发了这天的第二条消息：“想咱家煤球了。”  
三十七分钟后，王耀合上电脑，松了口气往后靠，仰起头，与酒店房间天花板的灯光影子大眼瞪小眼，又想起自家猫。煤球有了猫爬架也不满足，满屋子跑酷，傲立于空调顶端欲与顶灯试比高，猫主子站出一股比武试剑的气势，王濠镜拿出逗猫棒又祭出冻干，小黑猫总算恋恋不舍地喵喵着跳下来，围着两人转圈，对收回零食诱惑的王濠镜急得挠裤腿。  
到了终于要开空调的时日，煤球安分了些。毛茸茸在夏天总是更热，每天都能收获一张瘫在地板上的猫毯，待在空调下，岿然不动。  
王濠镜抬了抬眼镜：不动也好，这下不用担心找不着混进深色物体里的黑猫了。  
煤球只好用那双圆溜溜的金瞳无辜地瞪着他。  
终于躺到床上的王耀决定再捞一把开个视频的机会，语音也行，这是在忙吗，对面怎么老半天没动静？  
通话页面一闪一闪，等了一会好歹是接通了，摸摸索索，声音嘈杂，王耀皱着眉头把声音调小了：人呢？怎么画面乌漆嘛黑的？  
熟悉的嗓音倒是由远及近了。  
“煤球，你看见我手机了吗？有的话喵一声，没有就两声。”  
又是一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，浑圆的黑色物体慢慢挪动，王耀那端的画面终于挤进些室内房间的光亮，还带些毛绒质感。  
王耀举着手机赶紧截屏，在“我家猫终于按捺不住要成精了吗”和“煤球你竟敢用屁股墩对着你老父亲我”之间反复横跳，镜头另一边，一双手从桌边探出、小心地抱起了毛乎乎小黑球，调皮鬼还咪呜咪呜着。  
王濠镜这才注意到忍着笑的王耀，一边抱着猫一边把手机摆好，呼噜着猫咪头顶：“故意的，是不是？嗯？”  
当你询问深渊，有求必应的深渊向你无辜地喵了一声。

3  
王耀收拾行李准备回家的这天晚上，煤球又钻到了家里主卧被窝，玩起了躲猫猫。  
王濠镜把猫薅起来抱在怀里，在黑猫的全程咕噜声里给猫剪好了指甲，但他略过了毛团没有挣扎的绵软样子，直接给王耀甩了一张猫咪靓照，毛团蜷在毯子下，眼睛确实瞪得像铜铃。  
正在试图把手信压进箱子里的王耀：我都快回来了，竟然还要再秀一把，承认吧，你就是想看我摸不到猫、恨得牙痒痒的样子。  
末了又点评：“幼稚！”

……

啊、可是——自家猫真的太可爱了！  
把被窝猫咪设置成头像的王耀如是想到。

4  
谢天谢地，出差结束，航班准点，回家路上几乎一路绿灯。  
王耀的心情好得不得了。  
到家时间不早不晚，钥匙转动，王耀先喊了恋人的名字，又招呼着煤球——黑色毛团翘着尾巴，一边喵喵喵一边小跑着过来了，停在王耀脚边，看了好一会儿，“啪”的一声乖乖躺倒，仰着爪子，露出肚皮。  
王耀只随意地把包放地上，终于能好好“蹂躏”黑猫油光水滑的皮毛，直到从书房出来的王濠镜温声提醒他该冲澡了，王耀还留恋不已：没有人能拒绝猫咪这般的邀请，没有。  
而等到王耀从浴室里出来，自然是又看到男朋友格外好脾气地抚摸猫咪头顶，即便是在收拾东西，也并不介意煤球黏人地撒娇耍赖。王濠镜盘腿坐在地板上，身子往前一探够到了被煤球丢在一边的小老鼠玩偶，煤球却在此时顺着他的动作，扒拉着王濠镜的T恤，竟顺利地从那领口钻了进去——甚至自如地翻了翻身，钻出头来。  
王濠镜终于有些无奈了：“你干嘛呢？”  
在一旁目睹全程的王耀故作夸张嚷嚷：“太过分了、太过分了。”  
“这猫竟然不把我放在眼里！”  
他走过去，干脆也盘腿坐下来，看着挑眉带笑的王濠镜，不由自主勾住对方的下巴，中间隔着个可怜猫猫头，吻住了男朋友。

FIN.


End file.
